Protector Shadow
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Well, I translated this fanfic, I hope you can understand it xC. Shonen-ai, ShadowxGreen.


**XC mmmmhhh, well, hello. I want practice English, so I make this fanfic as test. I'd appreciate that you can correct me.**

 **I'll translate this fanfic that I have written in Spanish. It's an One-Shot.**

 **Title: Protector Shadow**  
 **Author: me o3o**  
 **Pairing: ShadowxGreen and a light VaatixLink and VioxVaati. (** **If you don't like these OTPs, please... please PLEASE don't read or don't comment how many you hate these pairings. )**  
 **Disclaimer: Zelda isn't mine.**  
 **Warning: shonen-ai.**  
 **If I learn more, I'll continue translate fanfictions.**

 **A detail more... eeemmm I'll use the "-" for dialogues. Well, I am nervious x.x**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **_PROTECTOR SHADOW ~_**

 **.::Only Chapter::.**

 _Could a ghost fall in love with a human? Or... maybe an angel? Or... a shadow? How could that human fall in love with someone can't see and touch? Well, for this reason I make these questions, because a stranger acontecement happened to me._

 _All this began when I visited to my best friend, Princess Zelda. She was talking with a mage. She told me that this one took her a gift from his master. He called Vaati. We had stayed talking for a while, I could notice Zelda looked at me a bit scared. Why?. Vaati wanted turn back to his house but he didn't remember How turn back. So, I accompanied him to Minish Wood. Since that day we knew us, three month after, we was falling in love with each other. When I told this to Zelda, she drew a compasive smile and nodded. I stayed confused._  
 _I wanted my group know Vaati, so I took Vaati to my house in order to present him my "brothers". We was nervious. I grabbed his hand and I sighed. Then, we came into._

 _-Guys... he is my lover, Vaati - I said. Blue, Red and Vio closed to Vaati and me in order to greet him. - Vaati, they are my brothers.- I smiled him. I listened to Vio murmurer: "How more beautiful boy!" I got angry with that comment. I looked at Vio and smiled him- yes, but he's mine._

 _-I just hope that you can have a relationship for a long time - said Blue between laughes and he walkes to couch to sit down. Red gets close to Vaati and extended his arm to Vaati in order to greet him._

 _-Hello, my name is Red Link, nice to meet you - he said drawing an adorable smile._

 _That day we had a dinner with Vaati. Blue, Red and Vio wanted know to Vaati. So, they began to make questions to Vaati like "Where are you from" or "What is your hobby" and well, born a infinite conversation between Vaati and Vio when the windmage said that he likes read, even he show him his little library in his room. For a moment I through that Vio wanted steal me to Vaati hehe but I liked. How rare in Vio!. When Vaati left my house, my group and me was in the kitchen drinking some tea. Red was sleeping._

 _-So? what do you think of Vaati? - I questioned._

 _-He's good but, like I said,_ _I just hope that you can have a relationship for a long time_ _with him - Blue answered._

 _-I hope that not - Vio smiled, Blue looked at Vio drawing a confused expression._

 _-What do you mean? - I squinted._

 _-I don't know. He's very cute for you, give me your boyfriend - answered Vio. I denied with my head. - But Green! He likes Read! HE LIKES READ!._

 _-Vio...you're scaring me - said Blue._

 _-I go to sleep - I stood and walked to my bedroom, I sat on my bed and turned on the nightstand. I changed my clothes and I used my pajama. So, I layed. A pair arms enclosed my waist. That was rare beacuse I spun around and nobody was by my side. I noticed that hug since I'm teenager and I noticed an stroke on my arm as well like if someone was by my side. Once, I have gone visit to Zelda; At the night when I was returning to my house, I had the sense someone was walking behind me, that night I didn't have my sword. Then, I listened a yell. I spun in order to see and I saw a man got away of me. I got scare and I ran to my house. It's was a strange ocurrence._

 _Once, I invited to Vaati to sleep at my home. I was in the bathroom, Vio was reading his book, Red was showing his plushies to Vaati and Blue was looking at roof. I walked to my bed when came out from bathroom._

 _-You turn off the nightstand, I go to the bathroom- said Vaati while he was walking to the bathroom. So, I turned off the nightstand and all of us stayed wake up, in silence. Inmediatly, I noticed a pair arms enclose my waist_ _._

 _-Aaaw, you are so tender, Vaati! - I murmured._

 _-What?- his question listened far away.- Where are you, Link?- Vaati questioned, I turned on the nightstand. This idiot was laying on the Blue's bed -I'm sorry - he laughed, then he standed and walked to my bed._

 _-you wrong, Vaati. The next time, you don't forget my bed is here - Vio clapped his bed and drew a pervert smile to my windmage._

 _-hehehehe- Vaati laughed a bit nervious._

 _-Stop it, Vio- I said a bit angry. Vaati layed on my bed and he turned off the nightstand. And then, I got sleep. When got light I was the first to wake up. I sat on my bed and I haven't seen to my windmage by my side. He was sleeping next to Vio. And Vio was hugging him. I got cross and grabbed my pillow in order to hit their. Vio woke up angry and Vaati just open his eyes, I think that he didn't know about what place he where in. - What are you doing there and THUS!? - I shouted._

 _-Oh,well... I couldn't resist when I saw Vaati was sitting down on the floor - answered Vio while yawned._

 _-Oh You! Let me explain you - Vaati grabbed a pillow and hit me with one - You thrown me to the floor three time yesterday! - told me a bit angry - If you don't want I sleep with you just tell me!_

 _-Yes, Green! - Vio frowned fun and hugged him - Or, at least, let'im sleep with me - then, I hit their with my pillow again. Vaati tried cover his face with his hands. So I notificed his left hand had a wound, on his palm. I thrown my pillow and I grabbed his hand._

 _-What happened to you? - I questioned worried. Vaati looked at his hand, then he moved Vio's sheet and he noticed some blood , and then looked at above me, seriously. - what happen? - I asked._

 _-Nothing - Vaati answered seriously._

 _-Let me help you - I swerared threaten Vio when Vaati leave my house. But... I didn't it because... Vaati is the third lover I had. Sheik was the first and Zelda the second. I haven't broken off with Sheik and Zelda, they have broken off with me. Why? I don't know but, before they break off with me looked at me horrorized, and didn't talk me. After that day, Vaati haven't talked with me and got away of me. And broken off with me. Vaati and Vio had a friendship and then, a relationship. I hated Vio. I through he have stolen my windmage. But I wrong._

 _Two months after Vaati break off with me, he took me at a Wind Palace and then took me to a room where only there was a mirror. It was a stranger mirror. A Dark Mirror._

 _-Put your hand on the Dark Mirror - Vaati told me and I did it. I touched that mirror and I saw my reflection. Inmediatly, a hand came out from mirror and grabbed my hand, I got scared and I stepped back - Don't afraid, Help him to leave the Dark Mirror - he smiled me and pushed me to Dark Mirror. A hand came out from mirror and grabbed my hand again and I carried that hand to me. An arm left the mirror, then a body. He was a boy like me but his clothes was black and his hair was purple. This boy sat down on the floor and fell. -Don't worry, he's only sleeping- Vaati tried calm down. - He is Shadow Link, he told me that you know him._

 _-What? - I stayed confused. I didn't remember him._

 _-Yes... - Vaati closed to Shadow Link and held him - Link, Have you felt like if someone hugs you at the nights? Or... Have you felt like if someone protected you or walking behind you?._

 _-Yes..._

 _-Shadow Link did it, he always was caring to you, protecting you, loving you... but he didn't knew how talk you, well you couldn't hear him, ever see him. He didn't wanted lose you, for that reason your lovers broken off with you, because Shadow Link was threatening their if they stolen of you of his life. He couldn't demostrate you his feelings._

 _-Why?_

 _-Because he is a shadow... your shadow. There are two worlds in this world: Light world and Dark world... and Shadow Link belongs Dark World. - Vaati looked at Dark Mirror - and this mirror conect those worlds. For this reason I take you here, in order to you can help him to leave the Dark wolrd and he can be happy with you - he smiled me and I remembered it._

 _Blue, Red, Vio and me was playing with the ball. We was young. Blue thrown the ball to a mansion's garden and the very coward ran away. Then, I came into at mansion but I haven't my ball. It was inside. I came in and looked for that ball. When I came in a room I saw to a child like me, he held my ball. He didn't wanted gave me back my ball but I promised him play with him if he gave back me one. So, he gave me back my ball and walked to forest in order to play. He told me that mansion was like a prision. He couldn't leave it because he was afair to the light. So, I helped him to leave that mansion, but when we left that mansion, he disappeared in front of me and I got confuse. Well, I don't want an explanation right now. I am really happy with Shadow Link by my side._

 ** _~THE END~_**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for errores but it's a practice xC. Like I have Said:** **I'd appreciate that you can correct me. I promise be descriptive when I know English XC.**

 **Well, About this fanfiction... I don't know, just ocurred me hehe x_x. I have another ShaGreen fanfiction, very short and I don't know why I chose this fanfic in order to translate, well this is long.**


End file.
